Bad Day
by msardicab
Summary: Chad was having a bad day but Sonny is always there to help him. One-Shot.


**Bad day**

**Summary: **Chad was having a bad day but Sonny is always there to help him. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**A/N:** My aunt's dog died yesterday. We all loved him so I thought I could thank him for being such a good friend and dog by writing this fic in his honor. R.I.P. Vicente. :'(

* * *

Sonny laughed at Nico's joke as they returned to their table. Suddenly she bumped into someone making his frozen yogurt spill on the floor. She looked up and saw Chad looking at his frozen yogurt.

"I'm so sorry Chad." She apologized.

"It's ok… Don't worry…" he replied blankly "It was my fault anyways… I'm the one who's sorry." And with that he walked back to the Mackenzie Falls' table.

Sonny, Nico and Grady looked at the blonde heartthrob walking away surprised. He didn't yell at her and he also apologized. There was definitively something going on with Chad and Portlyn agreed with them.

"Here Chad… You haven't eaten anything today." Portlyn said pushing a plate to him "You can have my hot dog." She smiled sweetly.

"No thanks…" he replied looking down. "I'm not hungry."

"C'mon Chad, just eat the hot dog." Portlyn insisted.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Chad it isn't healthy to spend so many hours without eating." She said.

With that Chad lost his head and stood up abruptly making his chair fall backwards.

"DAMN IT PORTLYN! I DON'T WANT THE STUPID HOT DOG!" he yelled.

The cafeteria went silent and all the eyes turned to stare at the blonde boy standing.

"I SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY." He continued.

Chad looked around and saw everybody staring at him. Sonny usually could tell was going with Chad by looking in his eyes but when she looked at him and heard him yell all she could see was a mix of anger and sadness.  
With that he stormed of the cafeteria and Sonny could swear that she saw a small tear running down his cheek.

"I'm gonna see what's wrong with him." Sonny said getting up.

"Why do you care?" Tawni asked.

"Because he's my friend and I care about my friends." Sonny explained and ran after him.

Sonny looked around and thought for a second. _If I was a teenage heartthrob where would I go after freaking out in the cafeteria?_ Maybe his private dressing room, it seemed the best option.

She walked through the Stage 2 hallway and stopped by a wooden door that had Chad Dylan Cooper written on it. Sonny took a deep breath and knocked.

No answer. She knocked again and tried the door surprisingly it was open.

"Chad?" she asked softly peeking inside.

She saw him sitting on his couch facing the window. As she approached him she started listening to soft sobs.

"Chad…" she whispered.

Chad turned his head to her. He had puffy red eyes, his hair was a mess and Sonny was sure he had been crying. She sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing…" he replied sobbing a little.

"Chad you don't fool me." She smiled tenderly at him "Tell me what happened."

She had never seen him like that. For Sonny, Chad was a conceited and arrogant jerk full of himself, allergic to all kinds of emotions and now there he was crying and looking so… Vulnerable.

Sonny put her arm around his shoulder and Chad showed her a picture. She had never seen such an adorable scene. Sonny could tell the little boy was Chad and he looked about seven or eight years old. His hair was identical, he had a few freckles dotting his nose and cheeks and his eyes were full of happiness looking at the Labrador Retriever puppy he was holding.

"Aww… So sweet… Is it yours?"

Chad nodded.

"Yeah…" he cleaned his eyes with the back of his hand "His name is Vincent."

Sonny nodded. Whatever happened to Chad, it had to be about Vincent.

"Is he Ok?" she asked.

"He's dead." Chad replied shortly. A new tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Chad." She said hugging him.

"What hurts the most is: knowing that I wasn't there for him. I never was. I was too busy working to spend an hour to play with him or walk him." Chad said shaking.

"Vincent knows you loved him, that's all that matters." Sonny assured him.

Chad nodded and looked at the picture, another tear falling.

"Hum… Chad, may I ask something?"

"Sure…"

"I thought you hated dogs…"

He chuckled a bit.

"I don't hate dogs… I just shoved one and people started thinking I hate them."

"Oh… Ok…" Sonny said embarrassed. She was one of those persons.

Chad looked at the picture for a while and Sonny sat in silence next to him with her arm still around him. Unwillingly she started gazing into his sad blue eyes. Chad turned to her catching her out of guard. Without breaking the gaze he started leaning close.  
His nose touched Sonny's lightly. They were only a few inches apart and slowly Chad leaned even more close filling the small gap between them. Sonny's heart started beating wildly as she felt Chad's soft lips against her. Closing her eyes enjoying the feeling she relaxed and kissed him back.

Chad cupped her face in his warm hands and kissed her passionately. Sony's arms traveled to his neck and her hands started tangling up with his perfect golden hair. Chad kissed her softly as a few tears ran down his cheek turning their kiss salty. Sonny pulled him close and kissed him back.

Chad pulled away getting rid of Sonny's grip. He got up and started pacing around the small room while running his hands through his messy hair.

"I can't do this Sonny." He said stopping and looking at her "I'm sorry."

"You didn't like kissing me?" Sonny asked softy slightly hurt.

"No! I loved kissing you." He assured "But I'm upset about Vincent and you were very sweet caring for me but I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong."

Sonny smiled, got up and hugged him. Vincent had turned him into a caring guy, Sonny loved that dog and she didn't even know him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Vincent has officially tuned you into a sap." Sonny whispered in his ear smiling.

"He did, didn't he?" Chad asked smiling back. "I just loved Vincent so much." He commented "And now he's gone."

"Vincent is in a better place." Sonny assured and kissed him on the cheek.

Chad nodded and looked at the picture again now smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Well… I hope you liked it.


End file.
